


Staycation

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Coitus Interruptus, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Tumblr: femslashrevolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Natasha's cell is in shards on the floor, a dent in the wall above it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr gift drabble + Tumblr FemslashRevolution Summer Scorcher 2016 prompt [Anniversary](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149495834883/summer-scorcher-2016-day-4-prompts).

“That was a nice phone,” Maria says, lips tickling against the skin of Natasha’s inner thigh. “Going to cost you.”

“Fuck the phone,” Natasha growls, resisting the urge to flip Maria over on the bed. She’s been soaking wet for the past hour, swollen and hot, and every time she felt Maria’s mouth get lower, her cell buzzed.

Now, said cell is in shards on the floor, a dent in the wall above it.

“It’s like they don’t know it’s our anniversary,” Maria says, and finally lowers her head between Natasha’s legs.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Natasha says, eyes slammed shut.


End file.
